Fairytale Perfect?
by Alexandria J. Malfoy
Summary: life isnt alwasy fairytale perfect...no walks off into the sunset, no knights in shining armour...well my life may just be that? who knows what it has in store for me? sometimes life can be a fairytale. R&r DG warning: swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…apart from Amelia Courvette, Michael Courvette, and probably Ginny's eye colour…… oh and Scorpia is from Anthony Horowitz's book

* * *

Life isn't always a fairytale. There are no knights in shining armour and on white horses to whisk the helpless maidens away. No walks off into a beautiful sunset. No pumpkins turning into carriages…well maybe the odd ones.

Everyone expects me to have a perfect life; a loving family and more kid's nieces and nephews than a load of bunnies. They all think that just because we are sometimes financially stuck that we don't have enough money to feed ourselves.

But that's not true…..ok so maybe the bit about the bunnies is but that's not the point, the rest is rubbish. None of my family particularly cared about me, apart from Charlie, and even the money rumour is crap! We have enough money it's just that we don't need to buy new clothes every day; we don't need to flaunt around in designer shoes.

I mean all of my 'family' hardly paid attention to me, only when i'm doing something wrong do they realise that I live with them. I felt like a social reject! Charlie always told me that one day ill find something special about me, and that time came the day after my 13th birthday.

"Ginny come on down please!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs

"Yes mum?" she shouted from the kitchen table

"GINNY!" echoed up the stairs

"Yes" she answered annoyed

"Ron go get Ginny, she's so lazy!" she said

Ron thumped up the stairs and after a few minutes came back down

"She ain't up there." He told his mum in a bored tone

"That could be because I've been sitting here all the time…" Ginny answered sarcastically

"Nevvie…." Charlie said warningly

"Well, it isn't my fault they can't be bothered to look for me!" she replied

"Oh there you are Ginny!" molly said surprised

"Well would you look at that! Here I am after 10 minutes she actually realises it!" thanking Artemis that her mother didn't understand sarcasm

"Nev that's enough!" Charlie said again

"Ginny in the study please" her mother called again

"This is it Nev. Remember Ill always love ya" he said while kissing her forehead, and gave her a gentle shove towards the study door

"Love you too Charlie" she mouthed before shutting the door behind her

* * *

The two parents and Nev sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before molly decided that she needed to cough and 'accidentally' nudge Arthur in the ribs.

"Ouch! Er…yes...well Ginny we have something very important to tell you. Now when you hear this it may come as a shock but please don't faint on us. I remember when we told Charlie, he fainted and was out for an hour, it took so lo-"

Molly never one to beat around the bush cut in saying

"What he's trying to say is that you ginny...erm...you aren't a Weasley." She said distractedly

"Huh?" she said

"Well you are no relation to us Ginny" Arthur said

"How so?" her curiosity growing by the minute

"Well to cut a long story short your parents were in danger and Dumbledore was put in charge of you, he gave you to us until it was safe to be reunited with your parents" Arthur explained

"So who are my parents?"

"we're not too sure…but we'll let Dumbledore take care of the rest so I'll go floo him now stay there" and molly bustled out the door knocking Charlie down who was standing outside trying to listen in.

"Well that was unexpected…" Ginny said surprised

* * *

About five minutes later Dumbledore came swirling into view of the fireplace and landed with a thump at the bottom of Nev's feet.

"Not one of your best landings sir" she said snickering while waving away the soot in her face

"Ha ha ha very funny" he replied

He got up and dusted himself down and pulled up a chair and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Now gin-"

"Nev or Nevvie thanks" she cut in while molly tutted

"Right so Nevvie ill start at the start and at the end you can ask questions, yes?" when she nodded he started with the long tale of Ginevra's life.

"Right 10 years ago on September 25th your parents were in grave danger. There was an elite group that was targeting you and your parents so after much decision they made carbon copies of you all and set the cottage they were staying in alight, making it seem as if you were all killed in a house fire. Then fleeing completely from their wizarding world to go live as muggles, they left you in my protection and as molly told you I had to find you a family to live with…which was the Weasley's.

When you arrived here you were only 3 years and 1 month old, and as you looked nothing like them, we had to put a disguising charm on you. Over the 10 years that you were here the ministry had been looking for the men that were trying to kill you, and only last year did they finally capture the last of the Scorpia members. So that means that you are finally able to go back home. Ok? Now for your questions, shoot" Dumbledore finished tiredly.

"Er…right so whats my real name?" Nev asked still in awe

"That would be Evelyn Ginevra Artemis May Courvette" he answered

"Wow I have a funky name! So who are my parents?" she asked

"You mother is Empress Amelia Bethany Courvette, and your father is Emperor Michael Anthony Courvette, emperor and empress of France."

"Oh my friggin god! That means I'm…Princess Evelyn Ginevra Artemis May Courvette of France! That's so bleedin cool!"

Nev jumped around all hyped up for a while until she crashed exhausted into a near by chair.

"So what so I really look like?" she asked her curiosity heightened again

This time it was molly who motioned for her to stand in front of the conjured mirror. She screwed up her eyes in concentration and mumbled a spell, swished her wand and…

"Ewww cant I just stay the same as before?" Nev complained while examining her lanky figure and limp brown hair.

"Oh bugger wrong spell" molly said annoyed as she swished her wand again

"Good lord I look like a frickin dead vampire!" Nev exclaimed while looking at her long tangles black hair and nearly greyish translucent skin

"Definitely the wrong spell" molly said and so swished her wand again and said a spell

"OH MY GOD! Is this what I actually look like?" she asked while looking at Dumbledore for confirmation who nodded his head.

She squealed in excitement so loud that Charlie came rushing in to see what the problem was until he saw Nev

"Good lord Merlin! Nev you look fantastic!" he said while making her spin around

Nev examined herself in the mirror noticing all the changes; her carrot like hair now fell in shiny blonde waves to her middle back, her brown eyes now peered back in a spine tingling greens-light near the pupil and it got darker as it went on until there was a dark green ring around the iris. Her arms and legs were naturally toned and slim and her skin looked like the colour of snow. She still had curves but in her mind all she was thinking was….

"Merlin! I have BOOBS!"

"Well gin- Nevvie would you like to meet your parents?" he saw an eager nod from her and smiled saying

"Give me five minutes and I'll be back"

While he was gone Nevvie was still staring at her reflection until she saw molly and Arthur with tears in their eyes.

"Oh Arthur we forgot the last spell, can you do it i'm too upset"

Arthur nodded at molly and he too mumbled a spell, swished his wand and then he sat down. Nev was staring at them like 'ok then…' so she said

"What the hell?" but instead came out as

"ce qui le enfer?"

"Ahhh i parlent français!" (Ahhh I speak French!)

Arthur said something about wanting to speak either English or French you had to think that you want to speak it and it should work.

"Right so why do I speak French?" Nev asked shocked

"That's because you and your parents and Dumbledore put a spell on you so that while you sleep you are learning the French that you have missed out on and another one so that you sound and speak English so that people cant tell who you are."

Nev looked at the two foster parents standing next to each other, molly silently crying, and she ran at them and flung her arms around their necks sobbing

"Thank you, thank you so much…" as molly started full out crying

"We're so sorry…..we n...n...never paid attention to you…its just that you couldn't get too attached to us…"

Nev drew Charlie into the huge hug and they all stood there embracing until the three Weasley's let go and fell to the floor in a bow. Nev was wondering what on earth they were doing when a voice with a light French accent sounded

"Is this her Dumbledore?"

* * *

Hee hee hee! That's all folks, please Review!

So long my lovelies

Alexa


	2. Introductions & Headlocks

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…apart from Amelia Courvette, Michael Courvette, and probably Ginny's eye colour… I'm rubbish at French so please excuse it if it's wrong, I got it from an online translator.….

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yes it is her Amelia," Dumbledore said

"Monsieur Weasley, Madame Weasley, please stand" Michael said realizing that they were still kneeling down.

Nev turned around slowly and came face-to-face with her real parents; they stood there for a few minutes before Amelia burst into tears and practically launched herself at Nev engulfing her in layers upon layers of heavy dress skirts, arms and gallons of tears.

Michael could see Nev's face slowly turning blue, so he prized his wife's arms apart with difficulty and quickly pushed Nev backwards out of the strong headlock. Amelia took Michaels offered handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She, like Charlie made Nev turn around making little noises here and there, and telling things to Michael who wrote them down on a little piece of paper.

"So Ginevra, what would you like to be called?" Amelia turned back to Nev asking her

"Nev or Nevvie will be fine thanks…mum!

"Ok then…Nev. Right so whats on the list? Ah, yes! Shopping…and then to the hairdressers!" Amelia gushed excitedly, laughing as she saw the look of horror at the mention of a hairdresser on Nev's face.

"Just a trim dear. Now we are off to change out of these god awful clothes," she said motioning to the two of them in her corset and his fancy dress robes. They briefly hugged before they all went to change.

As she was running up the stairs, she ran into Ron, who obviously did not know who she was.

"Hi I… I'm r.r.r…Ron. You are?" he asked, his ears turning red

"I'm Evelyn….er Nev's friend," she said

"Oh…her. Well nice meeting you. See you soon…hopefully," he said then he ran off into the garden his ears as bright as a beacon.

Nev laughed and sped off into her room, had one of the world's quickest showers and quick marched into her bedroom still towel drying her long hair.

She looked through her wardrobe and picked out a short black mini skirt with dark green pleats. A black vest top and a pair of dark green high top converses.

When she was dressed and slipped on her shoes, she stood in front of her mirror she noted how different she looked. She then spent the next minute trying to figure out what to do with her hair

"Up…down…up…down…up…down?" she contemplated while puling up her hair and letting it fall back down when someone knocked on the door

"Come in" she shouted

In walked her dad (the real one) and he looked around the room with its faded pink walls and neon green duvet, Nev blushed lightly at the state of her room.

"Er…yes well…nice room" her dad said trying to hold back the laughter

"I know, I know laugh if you want..." she said annoyed as he burst out laughing clutching his side.

After a while he calmed down only to crack up when he saw 'Emilie the elephant' really it isn't Nev's fault her head was hanging off and she had lost an eye and an ear and the bottom of her trunk was fraying…really it wasn't!

Nev's foot was tapping against the floor impatiently as Michael finally stopped laughing; he coughed a few times then smiled apologetically as he saw Nev's glare aimed at him, which was quite unnerving considering her eye colour.

"Er…so how are you doing your hair?" he asked

"I'm not sure, that's what I was trying to decide." She complained

"Right let me try out some things. Say yes or no." he said

He swished his wand and some pointy thing appeared

"I look like the Eiffel tower!"

His wand swished again

"I'm not a pineapple"

-Swish-

"Nor a poodle"

-Swish-

"I look like friggin little Bo peep!" she exclaimed

-Swish-

"Ahhh I like that one!"

So she settled for her hair down in two French plaits, which were quite long since her hair was very long too. She slapped on some clear lip-gloss and some mascara and together they walked downstairs back into the study.

"Wow mum you look great! And dad….very nice."

Amelia was wearing a white floor length floaty dress with dark green flip-flops and her long caramel hair was up in a loose bun, her light green eyes sparkled with happiness. Michael was wearing a pair of black slacks and a forest green shirt, emphasizing his dark green eyes and his short blond hair was slightly spiked.

"Well, aren't we dressed down today?" Nev said laughing

"Those dresses are a pain in the arse! It was just a good first impression sort of thing." They all laughed at Amelia's comment and then Dumbledore said

"I must be off. Lovely to see you all again. And Amelia don't forget to tell me whether you want Nev to return to Hogwarts or not by next Monday, ok?"

He then waved goodbye and flooed back to his office at Hogwarts in a shower of green dust.

"Right, he's out of the way lets go shop!" Amelia said happily

* * *

Thanks to **LarryJoeBob** for the review

Review please, and get lots of cookies!

Luv ya

.Alexa.


	3. Fur & Ice cream

Disclaimer: darn it you've found me out…..i don't own harry potter…..meanies!

* * *

-In Diagon Alley-

"Hey mum dad, am I going back to Hogwarts?"

"No"

"Maybe" her parents answered back simultaneously.

"Awww come on mum! It'll be fun. I don't wanna be home schooled!" Nev moaned

"Well…" Amelia started

"Please! I would be able to start up my social skills." Nev complained will putting on the pouty bottom lip and batting eyelashes, completely oblivious to the stare she was attracting.

After looking for confirmation from Michael, Amelia said

"Oh all right then!" laughing as Nev twirled around in delight.

"Well show us where to get your robes and we'll pick up the books later." Michael said smiling

Nev showed them the way to Madam Malkins where they purchased new jumpers, socks, shirts and two ties but Amelia refused to get her robes from there, instead they used one of the many open fire places in Gringott's and flooed to tailor of Amelia's.

"You're Highness!" the tailor exclaimed in surprise

"Really Eliza, how many times have I told you? Its Amelia and Michael and now Evelyn…Nev…or Nevvie."

"Good lord! Is this her?" Eliza exclaimed again

"She's much prettier than I expected" Eliza gushed as Nev blushed.

"So what do you need? New outfits? New robes? Oh what the hell! I'll just make you a new wardrobe! A unique one for my only goddaughter!" Eliza said in one breath, her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.

She set to work, her magical measuring tape taking down weird sizes. Currently it was measuring the width between her eyes, then set to work measuring the length of each individual toe and finger.

"Right so here are your new robes! I've enchanted them to take up the house badge after you're sorted. They are charmed to resist acidic potions, its waterproof- just for rain though, and its got automatic heating cooling charm so when it gets too hot they come on." She stopped to take a breath then started again.

"Which colour do you prefer? Silver or blue?" she asked

"Er, a silvery blue." Nev replied.

Eliza nodded and waved her wand. At once the inside of the robes became a silky silvery blue. She then took out two more robes, though these looking a little thicker.

"Now these are basically the same as the other two but there are warming charms instead and the inside is different too…so if you'll like to have a look I think you will like it!" She said again looking very proud.

Nev took the offered robe and opened it up, gasping at the sight. On the outside it looked quite plain apart from the silver stitching around the edges, but once you opened it there was a short layer of thick silvery blue fur.

Nev looked at Eliza speechless so Eliza said instead

"Think of all of these clothes as 10 years of missed birthdays. Very usable birthday presents."

"Oh Merlin! I love you so much!" and Nev launched herself at Eliza as she said

"Just remember to floo for Eliza's place and come back here for more pretty freebies. Don't forget your ball gowns too! No pureblood witch will have the same, not even near the same dress, not even Miss Brown or Miss Patel I believe they are a year above you?"

After much hugging and stuff they finally went back through Gringott's to one of the two ice cream parlours called 'The ice cream shop!' and they sat at one of the little tables out front eating ice cream and talking French.

(In French really)

"So did you like Miss Eliza?" Michael asked

"Yeah she's lovely!" Nev answered

"good because from now on your going to be going there for clothes, none of these crappy clothes out here are going to be worn by a princess!" Michael said shocking Nev

"Ok then…I'm not complaining!"

* * *

There we are one more chapter! Woot celebrate! I know it isn't that long either its just to keep all 3 of my reviewers happy…… I've got nearly 10 chapters already written out in rough but I don't have a lot of time to type them out, sorry.

Please review

Lotsa love

**x.Alexa.x**


	4. Violet eyes & Eagles

Disclaimer: like usual I don't own anything. Apart from things stated before!

* * *

While finishing off their ice creams, Michael asked Nev something's

"Do you have any pets?"  
"I have a black kitten with hazel eyes- he's like a mini messenger" she said

"Ok, but don't you have an owl or something?"  
"Er…no"  
"Well wont you need one to send us messages? I'm sure last time I checked cats can't fly" he replied  
"Er…."  
"Precisely, come on we are off to get a bird!"

So they went further on down the road to Bexley's Bestia the new animal store. Once they were inside they were greeted with at least 15 different types of animals.

"Oh, I'll never be able to choose out of all of these! And anyway everyone else probably has these." Nev complained annoyed  
"Excuse me miss. I couldn't help over hearing…..but if you'd like to follow me I have a special range of animals. The best money can buy." The shop owner said quietly.  
"Mummy, daddy come please" she said to her parent that were standing near by

They all followed the old man to the back of the shop and through a dark red velvet curtain, into a large room that was filled with the most beautiful array of the worlds finest animals.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes, have a wander around" he said to them

Nev looked down the isle marked 'Birds' and immediately fell in love with a gorgeous snowy eagle. It was the whitest of whites all apart from the violet line circling its neck and its violet eyes.

When the old man came back to her he saw Nev staring at the white eagle, he smiled and walked over to her

"A lovely choice princess..." he said quietly  
"How do you know?" she said in an equally quiet tone  
"The Royal Eagle will only let a person of royal blood tough them…if you weren't then that finger would have been long gone." He said indicating to Nev's finger that was wedged through the cage.  
"wow! What is he? He doesn't look like a normal eagle." She asked  
"Yes well, these types of eagles are rare you probably won't find more than 3 per country. This has the condor's wingspan of 3m tip-to-tip; it has the tawny eagle's eyesight and speed enabling it to see over thousands of meters." He explained  
"Stay there" Nev said while running off to grab her parents

"Please mayI have him daddy?" was heard as she came around the corner of the isle with her parents in tow.  
"Isn't it dangerous?" her mother asked  
"Er…no…I don't think…" she said unconvincingly

They came to a stop by the eagle's cage and Nev looked around for the shop owner.

"I told him to stay here." She told herself "Er Mr….Animal man!" she called out

"Your highness's; lovely to have you in my humble and quiet shop" came from the man bowing on the floor, just as he finished there was a loud squawk, meowing, some dogs barking, and in the din some bells chiming. The shop keeper cringed at the noise regretting his speech of 'humble and quiet shop.'

"Get up, really Mr…." Amelia started  
"Hatchcroft. Mr John Hatchcroft." He stood up and let them back into the front of the shop.

"I'm so glad to be finally selling the Royal; he's never taken to a person so much I don't think….anyway I can tell he'll be going to a good home." John said happily

"You've finally sold it then?" came from a deep voice from behind Nev

"Ahhh Mr.Malfoy, wonderful to see you sir, I'll be with you in a minute" John said spotting the customer.

* * *

WOOT another chapter!

Thank you, oh great 3 reviewers (still) hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge! Lol

Stop giving me hits people….give me reviews! You'll get marshmallows!

Ok so if you don't want to give me reviews, then go read my other stories and review them! Please!

Love

x.Alexa.x


End file.
